


Oliver Doesn't Like Teamups

by KRollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And I had to follow a Hero Cycle Plot Plan, Barry Sara and Dig are done with Oliver's shit, Because he is main character, But MOSTLY Barry, But don't have much to do, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Taggin, IDK if y'all like this I'll write a sequel with Olivarry becoming a thing, Kara doesn't understand Oliver's shit, Legion of Doom are here, Mostly Barry and Sara, Oliver being a Stubborn Shit, Slight character injuries occur, Team Up, We love writing fanfiction for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: With the Legion of Doom becoming a more prominent threat, Sara, Kara, Barry, and  a reluctant Oliver decide it's time for a team up, as well as creating a simpler way for the teams to communicate.Or more accurately; Oliver is a bit stubborn and Sara and Barry are a lil bit over it.Focuses on lots o characters because school project.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen (If you squint) (Might build to it more in a sequel?), Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Oliver Doesn't Like Teamups

**Author's Note:**

> So this was 6818 words originally because I had to explain LITERALLY EVERYTHING AND EVERY CHARACTER. I cut all that out cause y'all already know these fools.

"Oliver." Oliver looked up from where he was sharpening an arrow in the Arrow Cave to see Sara, Barry, and Kara breach in from wherever they had been before. "Everyone's on the Waverider." It was Sara who had been speaking to him.

Oliver sighed, almost a groan, which Kara seemed to question while Sara and Barry seemed to ignore him. They were used to his issues. "Let's do this then." He spoke up walking over towards the others to go back through the breach from Kara's extrademensional extrapolator. Sara and Barry could hear the tinge of annoyance in his voice and shared a small glance.

"Oh joy, the heroes of the hour are here." The room quieted as the four team leaders walked in. It was Laurel who spoke, arm crossed over her chest as the other was propped up. She had been looking at her nails as a nervous habit, but as she looked up at the four her hand stay propped up in front of her face abandoned. "Now that you've kept us waiting here uninformed, mind telling us why exactly we're all here?" All of the heroes had been called to the Waverider. Everyone had been waiting in the bridge when the four team leaders finally exited the breach from the library doorway and stood before everyone.

Sara and Oliver glared at her a little for her attitude. Her attitude could get on their nerves a bit.

"Thank you, for the input, Laurel." Sara hummed softly with a bit of a tight smile that didn't supply any true heat. 

"Laurel's right. What are we doing here, blondie?" Rene called out from his perch on one of the chairs armrests, hopping down and giving a questioning look to the group and directing his question at Sara.

"Well," Barry spoke up, attempting to pull the attention away from Sara. "That is the question of the hour and we know you are all curious as to why we are all here. Don't worry, it's not time for the annual crossover." 

"Ahem." Oliver cleared his throat to try to bring everyone back to focus. "We brought everyone together today in essence to talk communication. We all have our own enemies that our teams deal with and we have enemies that require all of us. This was something we have been talking about doing but with the rise of the Legion of Doom," Oliver seemed to cringe a bit at saying it which only few people noticed. "We need to be in easy communication and always on high alert." Oliver caught Barry rolling his eyes fondly at him out of the corner of his eye. Barry liked to call him a broken record with all of the training and high alert and his stoic exterior.

Oliver continued, ignoring Barry's antics. "As more heroes rise and we get stronger, inevitably so will our enemies. That being said, the four of us decided we need to have a way to function better as a unit. We have superhero fight club for training, and that will still remain a function so that those of us who are new can get a better idea at what fighting together is like."

Barry and Sara could tell, two of the very few who could, that Oliver wasn't exactly ecstatic about being in the Waverider and meeting with everyone. Oliver was all for team ups when it was necessary, but if it wasn't, or he deemed it wasn't, he would rather keep things between him and his own team. While they all had put this off to stave off the panic and uproar it would cause amongst the teams, Sara and Barry were the only two who knew Oliver was putting it off just to put it off. Kara didn't know Oliver well enough to see through his wall of emotionlessness. Sara and Barry most definitely did. It took a long time to push Oliver into this, and they knew he still wasn't really on board with the idea.

"That being said," Sara cut in, taking over the explaining. "Learning to fight together isn't always enough. And we don't necessarily use fight club that much." She drawled a bit, turning to look at Oliver.

A scoff was heard somewhere in the room before a voice rang out. "Yeah, waste of Felicity and I's tech genius." The voice belonged to Cisco. A hum was heard from Felicity, who pointed towards him as if to say he had a point. 

"So," Sara ignored them for the most part besides a small glare. "We had our teams resident geniuses come up with these." The group of heroes watched as Sara pulled off a small cylinder from her utility belt. It was white to match her outfit and didn't really have much to it. Honestly it looked relatively underwhelming.

"Yeah, so these are communication devices that not only work with each of our respective outfits but also work across universes." Barry explained. 

"That way if you all on Earth - 1 need me you don't have to leap universes and waste time to get me, and if something happens over on my Earth I can ask you guys for help more easily." Kara raised her voice to explain this.

Kara grabbed the box of communicators from where they sat on a desk in the library and moved to start passing them out to each of their respective heroes. Barry began to talk again while Kara was doing this. "Another thing we are going to do to make things easier is deploy a speedster to Team Arrow and the Legends until the threat is over. Since we have three of them in Central and almost everyone on Team Supergirl over on Earth-38 has superspeed themselves. Jesse will be staying in Star City with Team Arrow-"

"She'll be staying with Roy and I." Thea cut Barry off and put her arm around Jesse. The younger speedster smiled in appreciation at the younger archers kindness towards her. 

"And Wally will be rejoining The Legends and taking up space in his old quarters down the hall." Sara continued for him. The speedster in question smiled a knowing closed mouth smile and gave a small solute to the Waveriders Captain.

"Now, with that-" Oliver started, but cut himself off abruptly as the entire ship seemed to get knocked out of its current orbit and go flying, causing everyone aboard it to fall or need to grab onto the thing or person closest to them.

"What the heck was that?!" Felicity called out in a small voice of panic as Diggle steadied her.

"Sara." Oliver spoke to the Captain sharply, wanting answers for what was happening.

"Gideon! Who's firing at us?" Sara called out just as sharply, but a bit louder, to the ships artificial intelligence as she marched forward towards the central controls. Gideon's face appeared over the console as the ship was hit again. This time most of the people aboard were able to steady themselves.

"It appears there is another timeship in the vicinity, Captain." Gideon answered her without missing a beat.

"The Bureau? I thought they were finally off our tail ends?" Nate questioned as he steadied himself on the right side of the console. 

"Actually, Mr. Heywood, this ship doesn't appear to be one of the Bureau's. In fact, it seems to be almost an exact copy of the Waverider." Gideon corrected him.

"What? How is that even possible?" Ray added to the conversation, tone alert but weary and confused.

"I need eyes on the ship, Gideon." Sara cut in, trying to stay on the topic of the threat and giving her two fellow Legends a small bit of a warning glance before turning back to where a feed of the Temporal Zone is being brought up.

"Right Away, Captain." With that the feed Gideon was providing was up and what the group saw shocked them all.

"No flipping way." Cisco breathed out.

"The Nazi Waverider." Kara said simply, brow scrunched in confusion.

"It's the Legion of Doom. It has to be. Thawne must have repaired the one we destroyed or made a copy of the original when he was teamed with Nazi you and you." Barry offered up, pointing to Oliver and Kara when he spoke the words you and you. He spoke of Thawne with so much hate in his usual hopeful and compassionate voice it sounded wrong to everyone, but no one could really blame the guy. 

"Always the smart one, aren't ya Flash?" Gideons feed suddenly morphed into Thawne's smirking face staring back at them, a visible Damien and Malcolm in the background. "For someone as smart as you, you're so predictable. We knew you would, and you always will, go to the other heroes and try to team up to stop us." Thawne has the audacity to chuckle. Barry was glaring at the man with his eyes filled with hatred.

"I want them off, Gideon." Sara cut in, watching as the feed fizzled into nothingness.

"At least we're all suited up." Cisco offered up, shrugging his arms with his face morphed into a large toothy fake grin and eyes scrunched up as he tried to brighten the situation.

"Alright everyone listen up. Ray, Cisco, Felicity, Curtis, Zari, Harry, and Iris, I want all of you to go find and repair any damage done currently or that is going to be done in the process of this battle to the ship. Laurel, Nate, Amaya, Leonard, Mick, Roy, and Wally, I want you all stationed at every possible entrance or exit point on our ship in case there is an attempt at infiltration. Laurel, no canary cry to minimize damage done to our own ship, and Mick and Leonard be careful where you aim your heat and ice guns and try not to use them best as possible. Dig, Dinah, Nia, Alex, Brainy, and myself will run comms and quarterback from here in the bridge using Nia and Brainy's powers to help give the teams tactical advantage. Although Dinah and Brainy, as well as Kara and Mon-El, I want you four to be on high alert and go help either of the teams if something starts going very wrong. Oliver and Thea will go to counter Malcolm, Barry, Jesse, and Frost will go to counter against Thawne, hopefully it will be harder for him to keep up with two speedsters and Frosts ice powers should help slow him down, and Constantine you're the closest thing we have to counter Damien's magic. Ralph and Rene will join that team as well to help take out anyone else The Legion might have with them so the others can focus on our main problems." Sara commanded, taking charge of the situation. 

The group of heroes all gave nods in acknowledgement to what Sara explained and went off to do what Sara had commanded. Before the repair team took off, Cisco ran over to a part of the bridge that now held open space. "Alright, get ready to breach over to the Earth-X nightmare that just keeps on givin'." Cisco hummed, a small bit of bitterness on his tongue. 

The team that was going to fight The Legion of Doom nodded, walking over to Cisco. Frost's eyes glowed icy white and blue and her hands started leaking cold, Barry and Jesse's eyes shone and sounded of the crackling lightning of the speedforce running through their veins, Rene pulled out and loaded his guns as Oliver and Thea pulled out their bows and lazily knocked arrows, and Constantine and Ralph shook off a bit, all in preparation for the battle ahead. Cisco gave a small and firm nod of confirmation, noting they were all ready to go.

"Hey," Dinah called out to the group. The group turned their attention to her for a moment. "Make their lives living nightmares." They each gave out nods in response, and Cisco flicked his wrist to open a breach as the team went through, the breach closing up behind them. Cisco then turned and nodded to the repair team and they all ran off to do their own job.

"Alright, is everyone online?" Sara called through the comms as her team stepped up to surround the console. Kara stood to their right, her eyes closed as she focused her super hearing to listen to any trouble the teams may get into. Mon-El, stood to their left watching them. 

"Repair team is good. The ships already taken a lot of damage. Even now without anymore we might sustain, this may take a little while to fix." Ray explained over the comms, speaking for his group.

"Security team. We're scattered across the ships points of access. Nothing so far, and no attempts seem to have been made before any of us got here." Nate piped up from the team guarding the entrances and exits of the ship.

"Welp," When Rene's voice came through a gunshot clearly came through with it. "We here, but we are very busy, hoss. The Legions got a bunch of little minions with them. No one particularly special, but there are still a lot of them. Could use some extra help from D." 

Sara and Dinah made eye contact across the console. "Go find Cisco. Go." Sara practically shooed her off. Dinah gave a stiff nod and ran off to find Cisco. "Rene, she's on her way but it may be a minute." After relaying the message Sara switched back to the repair teams comms. "Cisco, Dinah is coming to find you she needs to go help the team fighting The Legion."

Sara could almost hear Cisco's nod from across the comms. "Roger that." Came across the comms followed by something sparking in the background they must have been trying to fix. Sara then turned to face Brainy. "Brainy I want you to focus on what the main team is doing and give them any tactical advantage that possibly exists that they can use."

"I've already been doing just that Captain Lance." Brainy replied, not even looking at her from where he stood with his hands behind his back and elbows forming perfect angles. When she didn't respond or say anything, Brainy spared her a glance and at her confused look elaborated. "I'm, uh, very good at multitasking." 

"Sorry he's... bad with people." Alex cut in in an attempt to help explain a bit better. 

"I think him thinking of things before I do and doing them will make up for that." Sara commented in reply. She then turned to Nia. "Nia I want you to astral project and focus your dream energy to try and see what might happen with the team guarding our access points and warn them if you see anything that will happen." Nia nodded and began to astral project, Alex moving behind her body and catching it when it fell. She moved her body carefully to one of the seats on the ship. 

"Brainy, updates on the team that's on the Nazi Waverider?" Sara was about to repeat herself when Brainy didn't respond but Alex held a finger up, asking her to wait a moment.

"They have the upper hand. John Constantine has Damien Darhk trapped in a containment spell, however by my calculations it only has a seventy three point four percent chance of holding through. Dinah Drake, Ralph Dibny, and Rene Remierez are keeping the minions at bay just fine. Thea Queen and Oliver Queen are holding their own against Malcolm Merlyn and it is proving quite an equal fight. Jesse Wells, Barry Allen, and Killer Frost are managing to keep Eobard Thawne at bay, however it is proving to be a less than equal fight. Killer Frost is struggling to strike Eobard Thawne down." Brainy explained matter of factually. 

Sara cursed under her breath at the information before looking over at Mon-El. "Can you survive going out into the Temporal Zone to help them?"

"Brainy?" Mon-El asked, looking over Sara's shoulder at the Brainiac descendant.

Brainy seemed to think for a moment before responding. "With the current vicinity of the Nazi Waverider if you are to go straight there with no interruptions you should be fine. Maybe a tad nauseous. If anything slows you down getting there return immediately to avoid further damage to your being."

Mon-El nodded and Sara turned back to look at him. "Go. Hurry. We can't bother wasting time to go find Cisco and we've got no other way to get someone there."

Mon-El gave a playful salute with a serious look on his face. "Here. You'll need this." Alex called, tossing him is Legion of Superheroes ring. Mon-El took off with his superspeed. 

"Dig, Alex, I want you two to go start helping Gideon prepare the medbay. No doubt we are going to need it and without Caitlin present you two have the most medical background from your government and military training respectively." Alex and Dig agreed, jogging off towards the medical bay. 

Meanwhile, over on the Nazi Waverider, Constantine was thrown back by the force of Damien breaking his holding spell. Lightning was flashing all around the place, making the speedster fight evident around them. A cold blast would sound every so often from Frost trying to hit Thawne.

"JOHN!" Thea called out loudly as she turned towards him, worry evident in her tone and voice. The distraction allowed Malcolm to knock her out with the front of his own bow, causing her to fall to the ground as well.

"Thea!" Dinah called out, grunting as she pushed a minion off of her. Though concerned for the young archer, she continued to fight. She was no good to Thea if she let any if the minions get to her or any of the others.

"Well. I gotta give it to you Mr. Constantine," Damien spoke, dusting himself off casually, seeming unbothered by the heroes. Oliver took a protective stance over his fallen sister, not sure who to point his arrow at between Damien and Malcolm. He reluctantly went with Damien. He knew Malcolm wouldn't hurt Thea anymore than he had too. "For a simple master of the dark arts, that was rather impressive."

In a literal flash of lightning, suddenly Eobard was on his knees, Jesse and Barry holding him there. He tried to phase out of the hold, but Barry and Jesse simply counter phased him. All three speedsters were littered with bruises, bloody and beaten, but besides that they all appeared fine. "Frost, now!" Barry yelled loudly, voice a bit raspy but not cracking.

The glow of Frost's icey eyes intensified as she sent a steady stream of cold towards the dark speedsters legs to stop him from speed healing and using his powers.

Damien finally got an annoyed and frustrated look on his face as he moved forward, making the hand motion like he was going to use his magic on Frost. However, Constantine saw this, and let out something between a hiss and a groan as he lifted his hand up just enough to cast his own spell. "Part Neimad Khrad ni a elbuod htgnets tnemniatnoc erehps!" The words echoed loudly through the room, emphasizing the spell John had cast. However John wasn't quite fast enough to stop the entire spell from getting to Frost, causing the cold meta to get thrown back still.

This didn't stop John from gloating and celebrating however at having recaptured Damien. "Ah, now you see Dami, you haven't seen half what this old scumbag has up his magic sleeves, mate."

It was at this moment that Eobard was able to muster enough speed to thaw his legs now that they weren't under a continuous blast of ice. He broke out of Jesse and Barry's hold, sending the two speedsters flying backwards and he raced off with Malcolm.

Everyone seemed to untense at the two's departure, all realizing the threat to be over for the time being. It was at this time that Mon-El flew into the ship. He looked around, noting that the fight seemed to be over. "Seems I'm a bit late to the party." He joked a small bit, smiling as he noted that they had managed to capture one of the members.

"Hey, check on her will you!" Oliver called the desperate order to the Daximite, referring to his unconscious sister. There was no heat really behind it, but anyone who didn't know Oliver would have assumed otherwise. Mon-El rushed over, finally noticing the small girls unconscious form. Dinah and Rene rushed to her side as well. This gave Oliver and Ralph the chance to get up and hurry best they could over to check on Jesse and Barry. On the other hand, Constantine has an arm over his midsection as he walked slowly with the smallest hint of a limp away from Damien and over to Frost.

"Hey. Luv. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the full effects of the spell getting to you but you gotta get up now." He spoke softly, jostling the women slightly.

A small groan sounded from her as she turned over, John only a little shocked to see a tan skin complexion, brunette hair, and brown eyes staring back at him. "It's okay John, you did what you could. Besides, I think all he did was make Frost retreat back into my mind. Her powers already healed any damage we took from the blast." It was Caitlin speaking to him with a soft and genuine smile on her face opposed to the icy smirk there when Frost was in control.

"Well alright then luv, let's get you upright then shall we?" John replied carefully helping Caitlin up and letting her use his own body for support. John snapped with his free hand, causing Damien and his containment sphere to follow John.

"Attack team, what do we got?" Sara sounded over comms, her voice giving way that she knew the battle was over.

Mon-El was the one to tap his comms to respond, now carrying an unconscious Thea in his arms. "Everyones beaten but to an extent unharmed. Merlyn and Thawne got away, but we have Damien Darhk. Prepare the medbay to take everyone but me, Rene, Dinah, and Ralph."

"Actually mate, Caity over here is fine. Her chilly other half healed up her wounds." John sounded, Caitlin giving a thumbs up to confirm, now only gently resting her arm on John's shoulder having almost completely regained her strength.

"We're good too." Barry called out from afar. The group looked over to see the two beaten and bloodied speedsters limping their way over whilst leaning on Oliver and Ralph for support respectively. Oliver wasn't walking quite right himself in all fairness.

"We heal fast. We'll be fine within the half hour if that. Might need some ice though." Jesse finished for him, being propped up on Ralph while Barry leaned on Oliver.

Mon-El nodded, rephrasing his previous statement. "Prepare for John, Oliver, and Thea, and get some ice ready for Jesse and Barry." As an afterthought, he quickly added, "And maybe some cleaning supplies for the latter two as well. They're pretty bloody." Oliver rolled his eyes at the mention of his name, causing Barry to chuckle. The speedster knew Oliver would likely walk into the med bay for around about two seconds just to say he went there and then walk off elsewhere.

"Copy that. Sending Cisco to get you all now." Sara answered before logging off the comms.

"Thea is going to be ecstatic that we got Damien."Jesse hummed softly with a soft smile to match, only loud enough for Ralph, Oliver, and Barry to hear. Oliver nodded a bit in agreement to the statement, but otherwise remained silent. Barry smiled at the thought, but Ralph, Jesse and Oliver could tell the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. They knew Barry was happy with catching Damien, but they also both knew he would have much rather have caught Thawne.

As they waited for Cisco to pop over and get them, it gave Oliver time to reflect on what was just said. They had caught Damien Darhk. Not only that, they had managed to hold their own relatively easily against the three main members of The Legion, even without their full forces by simply sending out people to deal with the specific powers and abilities of the three. Oliver inwardly groaned to himself. He hated being wrong, and unfortunately it was seeming as though he had been in this situation.

The usual blue opac cloud like breach appeared with Cisco popping out. "Let's go y'all. I get you all out then we blow this dang thing to kingdom come, just like we did last time. For good this time. We hope." Cisco babbled, allowing everyone through the breach before popping back in himself.

Unsurprisingly, the group came out of the breach in the med bay, causing Oliver to give a silent outward groan this time. Barry again chuckled at his antics, giving a fond roll of his eyes. Constantine snapped again, giving Damien to Cisco so he could take the Legion member to his holding cell on the ship.

They could feel the rumble of the ships blasters being used as it undoubtedly just fired at the Nazi Waverider. Oliver waited a moment so Barry could regain his balance before heading out of the medbay. Barry rolled his eyes again, less fond this time and more sarcastic. And I thought I was stubborn. Barry thought to himself.

Dig also seemed to roll his eyes as he noticed Oliver's quick departure, shaking his head as well. He took Thea from Mon-El whilst Alex helped John over to the second of the two beds in the room. Caitlin stepped forward to help anyway she could whilst Gideon scanned the two. During this time Dinah, Rene, Ralph, Jesse, and Mon-El, once he handed off Thea, took their respective leaves to join the rest of the team, Jesse grabbing her ice on her way out. The remaining individuals promised to give updates on the twos conditions.

John groaned a bit, gaining the rooms attention. "This, this is one of the reasons I don't do teams." The room chuckled softly as Gideon finished her scans.

"It appears as though Ms. Queen has been relatively unharmed. A few bruises here and there, but besides that she is just unconscious. She should wake soon. Mr. Constantine has some cuts and bruises himself, along with three cracked ribs, one on the right side of his body and two on the left." Gideon finalized, giving her analysis of the situation.

John groaned again, this time however in frustration and annoyance. "That explains a lot."

"I'll get him patched up. Barry your ice bag is sitting over there on the table. You need anything else?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah, medical tape. I should probably go check on Mr. To-Tough-For-The-Med-Bay Queen." Dig tossed him a roll of the tape which Barry thanked him for. "Not coming with me Diggle? We aren't doing the classic 'we are your wise best friends and we're here to say I told you so' shtick?" Barry added as he grabbed his ice.

Dig shook his head. "Nah, man you can take this one. I have to deal with Oliver on the daily. He's more likely to submit to you since he doesn't see you as much. I should also probably stay here and keep and eye on Thea for him." Barry nodded at this and turned to take his leave, on a hunt for a brooding archer.

Oliver had made his way to the cargo bay. He was still mulling over the idea in his head that teaming up had lead to their greatest success yet. He shouldn't have been surprised. It's not like teaming up in itself was the bad idea, Oliver just thought it was too much and too necessary. Having to have everyone together and everyone needing to be able to communicate. He just thought it was overkill for something that should have been pretty simple for one team to handle.

Apparently not.

His reflexes kicked in the next second, catching the roll of medical tape that had been lobbed at the side of his head. "I presume your ribs aren't any better than Constantine's?" Barry teased slightly, walking into the cargo bay, the cowl covering his head now hanging across his shoulders. Oliver's own hood was hanging across his own shoulders, his mask dangling loosely on his neck.

Oliver, who hadn't moved his hand from where he caught the tape, glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye. Barry scoffed. "Okay, don't give me that look," he started, sitting next to Oliver on one of the boxes of cargo as Oliver lowered his arm. "You were moving in slow mo for me that whole fight, I saw you take multiple shots from Malcolm's bow to the ribs. Constantine had three cracked ribs and it wouldn't surprise me if you had worse."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Barry, but without further argument he unzipped his torso piece to reveal his chest and bruised skin around his ribs, beginning to wrap them. "How's Thea?" He asked casually.

Barry shrugged in response. "Fine. She has some bruises but Gideon said Malcolm just knocked her unconscious." A new grin took over Barry's face as he lightly nudged Oliver's arm. "So, ready to admit you were wrong about the whole team up thing."

Oliver sighed begrudgingly. "Unfortunately, yes. It wasn't the idea of it that irked me it was just that it seemed like so much for just Malcolm, Damien, and Thawne. It all felt unnecessary. But I can't exactly argue with the results we got today. Capturing Damien does feel pretty sweet." Oliver finally allowed the smallest of smiles appear on his face, barely noticeable, but Barry saw that it was there.

"I understand, Ollie. And honestly I agree. It really does feel like overkill for just them and their minions, but sometimes you need a little overkill to get rid of threats. Especially threats that can threaten all four of our teams. You and me, yeah we're used to teaming up and getting double teamed. But Sara and Kara? Kara is on an entirely different Earth from us and Sara half the time isn't even in the same century as the rest of us. If there is some sort of force out there that can threaten all four of us, a mega team up may be necessary, even if it doesn't seem it." Barry explained, words full of compassion and understanding, and all clearly came from his heart. He patted Oliver lightly on the back as if to emphasize his words.

Oliver took a deep breath as he finished patching himself up, nodding a bit before looking at Barry. "As usual, you're right. In this area of heroing and life, at least. You and your big heart."

Barry scoffed, although this time a bit more playful than the last, standing up as he talked. "And you and your small ice cold one!" He joked, wide grin on his face as he put a hand out for Oliver. Oliver gave his own fond roll of his eyes, soft smile still in place on his face.

"Opposites attract." He spoke lightly in return. Barry chuckled at this, keeping his hand on Oliver's for a moment.

"Seriously Oliver. This is why we're best friends. We are strong in the areas the other person is weak. Now come on and stop being a grumpy grump and let's join the others." Barry tugged on Oliver's arm a time or two before he released Oliver's hand and sped off.

Oliver grinned the slightest bit as he watched his best friend speed off. He really need to learn to see the good in things like Barry did. Maybe he'd be more open to the right calls like the team up call if he did. Then again, then what would he have his best friend for?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a more Olivarry centric sequel if y'all like this. And for you Rogue Team Flash people it's time to celebrate because with this AGONIZING PIECE OF SHIT DONE I can recenter my focus on that story. The next chapter is in development and already has a good chunk done so hopefully that will come soon *Thumbs up*


End file.
